


Shh. Sleeping.

by combefaerie



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefaerie/pseuds/combefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you move me, I’ll arrest you.”</p><p>---</p><p>Sid and Sullivan are tired and falling asleep. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh. Sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Teeny tiny fic!

It is late and Sid is drunk. This in itself is not unusual, however it is only recently that instead of being drunk in his own caravan he is instead drunk at the Police cottage.

 

He laughed at the thought that this was his life now: getting drunk with the Detective Inspector at his house, and ending the night with said inspector pressed up against his side, snoring softly. Now that was unusual.

 

It occurred to Sid that that position could not be comfortable in the least, and that he should probably be moved. It was with that thought that he got up and moved to place his hands beneath Sullivan’s knees and arms, and was about to attempt to lift when said man’s arms wrapped around his neck, and a warm face pressed in to his neck.  
“If you move me, I’ll arrest you.”

 

Sid laughed  
“What for?”

The face nuzzled closer and smiled sleepily

"I’ll think of something. Just… Stay here?"

There were probably many reasons why this was a bad idea, but at that moment Sid could think of precisely none of them.

“Well Inspector, you’ve persuaded me.”

He sat back down next to the other man, pressed side by side, and he felt rather than heard the soft “Good” pressed into the side of his neck. With what must have been a ridiculously sappy smile on his face, Sid slept soundly.


End file.
